A wiper blade assembly for wiping out the rain in case of rain or removing foreign materials to secure a driver's visual field is disposed in a wind shield of a vehicle. The wiper blade assembly is connected to a wiper arm connected to a driving shaft connected to a wiper driving motor of the vehicle to be driven.
Here, the wiper arm and the wiper blade assembly are connected to each other through a wiper connector part. In general, the wiper blade assembly includes a clamp, to which the connector member is coupled, and the wiper arm is coupled to the connector member in a state in which the connector member is coupled to the clamp.
Meanwhile, the wiper blade assembly may be classified into a conventional type and a flat type according to the structure of a blade.
The conventional type wiper blade assembly is configured to apply an elastic force to pressing a vehicular wind shield against a rubber strip making contact with the wind shield by coupling a plurality of yokes curved in an arc shape with an up-down structure and is widely used in the conventional wiper blade assembly of a vehicle.
Meanwhile, the flat type wiper blade assembly includes a single elastic member or a pair of elastic members, instead of yokes. The flat type wiper blade assembly has a simplified structure and is gradually increasingly distributed owing to its pleasing appearance when it is mounted on the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a portion of a conventional wiper blade assembly, specifically a flat type wiper blade assembly.
The wiper blade assembly 20 shown in FIG. 1 is a flat blade connected to a wiper arm without a primary yoke and a secondary yoke. However, the present invention that follows is not limited to the flat type wiper blade.
A blade rubber 23 making contact with the vehicular wind shield and a pair of spoilers 21 are provided in the wiper blade assembly 20 shown in FIG. 1, and a wiper connector part 10 is disposed around the lengthwise center of the wiper blade assembly 20. The wiper connector part 10 includes a connector member 40 to which a wiper arm (not shown) is coupled, and a clamp 30 coupled to the connector member 40 and having the connector member 40 received therein.
As shown in FIG. 1, the clamp 30 is preferably fabricated separately from the wiper blade assembly 20. However, it will be appreciated that each of the clamp 30 and the connector member 40 is formed of a single member according to embodiment.
As described above, the conventional wiper blade assembly is configured such that the clamp is provided to be coupled to a connector member and the clamp and the wiper arm is coupled to the connector member in a state in which the connector member is coupled to the clamp.
In this case, however, in order to allow the U-hook shaped wiper arm to be coupled to the connector member, a space in which the wiper arm is capable of freely moving forward or backward is required. In a case where the space is not secured, it is difficult to achieve coupling of the wiper arm and the connector member.